after the fall of alchemy
by cyrilniku
Summary: 1 year after mana khemia 2, raze and ulrika's paths cross again. how will thing go? sorry for the bad title and summary. :D RazeXulrika!


This happens after Ulrika and raze's endings. Ulrika somehow managed to move her shop to a bigger town, while raze and his mana, stays at the valendorf mansion.

"Raze… where are you…hmhmh… don't go with that… c…ntry bu…kin"

"m'lady doesn't seem to be doing well…" the maid with blue hair said with worry.

"Miss Lily had been sick for a month now. Everyone else in the town had been sickly too." Whim grabbed the bottle of nectar that they have been giving lily as medicine and shakes it. It seems to be empty. "mr. raze, can you buy some more in the alchemy shop? It's near the town bakery I think. Its newly built so I think you'll easily see it." "huh, Sure." Raze replied then went out of the room.

Raze walked the streets. Only a few people can be seen since most of them were sick. The town looks deserted. raze didn't care much though. He didn't mind the people when they are there anyway. After walking for a few minutes, he finally reached the shop.

"excuse me." He said as he stepped in the room.

There, he saw two familiar faces.

"just when I thought I could finally earn some money…" a girl with blonde hair says. She seems to be talking to a red haired mana.

"Ulrika, you've got a customer." The mana said. It was yun, the fire mana of some sort who worked under lily.

"hm?" Ulrika looks at raze's direction. "hello, welcome. Please have a look." She them gave a sunny smile. Somehow, the room didn't look so glum anymore.

"raze, I didn't expect to see you here." Yun said.

Raze went near them. "long time no see, Yun." ..

"you guys know each other?" Ulrika asks. She seemed to have forgotten raze over a year. Raze thought it was offending.

"you don't remember me?" raze crossed his arms, "its only been a year you know."

"hmmmm. Now that you mention it, you DO look familiar…but sorry, cant remember you."

"His name is Raze. You guys were schoolmates a year ago." Yun tried to remind Ulrika.

"huh? Oh yeah! I remember you now! jerktown! Hahaha. How has it been?" she beamed. "so what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He said sternly. "anyway, I'm here to pick up some nectar."

"uh… I ran out of that… wait here, I'm gonna make a new one." She then went in a room behind the counter.

Raze examined the shop. It wasn't too big or too small and it was tidy. Everything was organized. "the place is unusually fine." he thought.

"I'll go now." Yun said out of the blue. " I've got somewhere else to go."

"wait!" Ulrika appeared and grabbed something from under the counter and gave it to him. "a token for dropping by." Yun thanked her and left.

"when did you two get so close." Raze curiously asked. "not that I care or anything."

"well, he drops by almost everyday on his free time. He's the only company I've got besides uryu so I guess I value that. It can get pretty lonely here too." Ulrika replied. "and here's your nectar." She handed him a paperbag. "there's something else there, since you dropped by too." Again, she flashed another cheerful smile. "please come back again" raze went outside and headed back to the mansion. As he walked, he thought of the girl who sold him the nectar.

"she smiled at me, that never happened…" raze thought to himself.

"… (what is it?)" his mana asked.

"what? Oh. Its nothing."

"…(right. Nothing, that's why you're staring at a paper bag. Is it that girl you're thinking about?"

"what made you say that?"

"… (nevermind. Anyway, she gave you something else right? What is it?" raze searched the paper bag.

"an airdrop candy…"

Raze returned to the mansion and went up to lily's room. Yun, whom he saw a while ago, lily's dad, and whim were having a little conversation. "raze, perfect timing. We were just talking about the journey, please join us." Lily's dad directed him to a seat.

"journey?" raze asks. "I didn't know about this."

"reports told me that a monster is lingering around our village." Begins .

"apparently, its releasing toxic gas that is contaminating our town's air, leaving unhealthy civilians unwell."

"that means miss lily is not physically fit…" whim remarked.

"yes." Lily's dad admitted. "we have found a way to clear the toxic gas. So I was going to ask you two, raze and yun to go rid us of that monster and clear the toxic gas."

"I hope you know how much my service goes." Yun said.

"I will pay you two accordingly. You may take someone else with you as long as he or she would be of help. You will the day after tomorrow. I'm afraid we are in a hurry." Mr. Valendorf stands up and exits the room.

"do you want to come?" raze asks whim. Yun looks at raze with opposition.

"im sorry. I have to stay with miss lily and make sure anything doesn't go wrong." Whim replies.

"we better ask someone else then." Yun suggests. Raze took another look at lily.

"punis…" to raze, being delusional is normal for lily, so he didn't feel worried at all. But the entire village is suffering the same thing. So he had to do this.

…. …

That night…

"go with you guys? Isn't this all too sudden?" Ulrika asks with a straight face.

"you don't have to come if you don't want to." Raze replied halfheartedly.

"no! I want to go! I haven't traveled for a while now." she said joyfully. "I'll take care of everything we need." Then she began shoving different kinds things in her bag.

"you two go pack up." Yun told them then left.

There was awkward silence as the two packed things. Ulrika kept on putting different kinds of things and raze took the unimportant things out, which is almost everything. "ugh! Why are you removing everything?" Ulrika said in an annoyed manner. Raze continued what he's doing, "we should only pack what's necessary." He stood up and grabbed something from the shelf, "like this X heal and this shining grail." He then stuffed it in the bag. "I-I know that! You don't have to tell me." Ulrika blushed. She was putting things like pots, a block of wood, a rag and other things like that. For some weird reason, raze smiled from seeing her turn red. "wh-what are you smiling about? … I'm gonna sleep, let yourself out." Ulrika went away.

"… (you like that girl, don't cha.)" his mana told him.

"stop saying nonsense."

"… (whatever you say raze.)"

Raze didn't pay attention to the mana and continued packing. He never knew packing took this long. He thoughtfully and carefully selected the items that would be useful for them. Soon, it got late and he fell asleep in the shop's couch. Not long after, Ulrika who came from her room, came down for a glass of water. Seeing raze sleep, she looked for a blanket and covered him. Ulrika got herself a glass of water and gazed at raze, who was sleeping on the couch. "he's got long eyelashes." Ulrika haven't really seen him closely before. She looked a little bit longer, and felt something weird inside.

" I must be tired…" Ulrika told herself and went back to her room.

The next day, raze was awakened by a sweet smell. He followed where the smell was coming from. It led him to the kitchen. "you cook?" raze asked. "ah!" Ulrika was surprised! "don't startle me like that! Its not good for my heart… just wait at the table near the counter. You're a guest you know." She said and went back to cooking. Raze sat near the counter and did just as she said. He laid his head on the table because he was never the morning person. He felt kind of at home in her shop, at peace. Ulrika showed up with a plate of bacon and eggs and placed it on the table. "you can eat now. Sorry, that's the only dish I can cook without burning." Raze sat up. "how about you?" "I need to gather so just let yourself out again okay?" raze began eating. "I'll come with you. I don't want to go back to the mansion yet anyway." "really? Thanks!"

after raze ate, they went out to gather. Ulrika told him what she needs. "huffin, audora's egg, and alraune root. Got it." Raze memorizes. The two split up. Raze easily found the items since the forest was filled with different kinds of things. He got extra items too. After gathering, he went back to where they were supposed to meet. "not here yet, huh." raze told himself. "maybe I should wait a little bit longer. He did until it was noon, she still haven't returned, raze searched for her. He looked around the forest and found uryu wandering around. "where's your master?" he asks. "she wan wealy fast and I got lewft behind…" what way did she run to" uryu pointed the direction and they all ran that way. His mana scouted around.

"… (I saw her over there.)" raze's mana said.

Raze ran to that direction. He ran and ran till he saw Ulrika who was standing in the middle of a meadow. Raze exhaled deeply. "what have you been thinking?" raze scolds her. "I thought I saw someone I know. I'm sorry." Ulrika says. It looked like she's thinking of something.

"well that reason isn't good enough! What if something showed up and attacked you. You left your mana all alone too." Raze was still mad. "I said sorry. Maybe I was just imagining things…" Ulrika apologized sincerely, he just can't say no to that.

"Just don't make me worry like that again." They both went back to the shop. He handed her everything he gathered, and she said thanks. Raze took his leave and left Ulrika contemplating.

"…(I heard what you said.)"

"what about it?"

"… (you were worried, right?) the mana teases

"what are you trying to say?" raze asks in an annoyed tone.

"… (you're only like that to people close to you.)"

"so?"

"… (nah, forget it. You'll understand some time.)"

Meanwhile, at ulrika's…

"im sure I saw them. But I could be imagining things too…" Ulrika mumbles. "Sigh… that kid…"

FLAShBACK_

_Ulrika's mom: "mommy will just visit a friend, okay? Go explore the town for a while."_

_Kid Ulrika: "yes mom! *runs* *bump*"_

_Blue haired kid: "ow, that hurt…"_

_Kid Ulrika: "oh! I'm sorry, you were on the way."_

_Blue haired kid: "…"_

_Kid Ulrika: "are you from here? Can you give me a tour? Thanks! *grabs kid then runs again*"_

_Blue haired kid: "hey, wait!"_

… … … … … …

_Kid Ulrika: "that was fun! Lets do that again sometime! *the two eats candy*"_

_Blue haired kid: "that was dangerous but I guess that was fun."_

_Kid Ulrika: "yeah, that's a deal alright?"_

_Ulrika's mom: "Ulrika?"_

_Ulrika: "there's my mom. See ya! *waves*"_

_Blue haired boy: "see ya."_

_..._

"I never came back after that. I wondered what happened to that kid?" Ulrika thinks aloud. "my mom died last year but I could have sworn I saw her in the forest, that kid too… could they be ghosts? Eheh… impossible." She sat on the counter chair waiting for customers. No one seems to come. The door opened, it was yun.

"waiting for customers?" yun asks as he leaned on the counter.

"yeah."

"are you okay?"

"no, I was just contemplating."

…

Raze took a shower, he thought about what his mana said.

"_you were worried right?"_

"it doesn't matter." He mumbled. He went out, dressed up, and laid on his bed. "what's her name again? Ulrika? That's right…" his mana smirked. "… (youre supposed to check up on lily right? She's gonna throw a fit if she doesn't see you when she wakes up.)" "right, I almost forgot…" raze dashed out of the room.

The very next day…

The three met in front of ulrika's shop.

"is everything ready?" raze asks them. The two nods. "okay then, let's go."

End of chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it! :D im not a good writer but I just love the razeXulrika pair!


End file.
